


Envelope Encore

by gaymemeaesthetic



Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer and Derek make get Christmas cards, what happens when they get 1000 cards in the mail?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056317
Kudos: 30





	Envelope Encore

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short but a bitch is TIRED. i had to look up whether or not venus was a planet last night

“Happy almost-five-years, Der,” Spencer set a cup of coffee on his desk.

“Five years? We haven’t been married that long.” Derek took a sip from the cup.

“No, we haven’t, but in two weeks, it’ll be five years since the team found out.” Spencer sat in his chair, bringing his knees to his chest. It was Friday, and in two weeks it would be Christmas.

“Hey, since you guys are married, why don’t you make one of those Christmas cards? Garcia would take like 1000 of those.” Emily said, trying to take attention away from the fact that she was slipping a file into Spencer’s pile.

“Hey!”

“You know, Prentiss, that’s not that bad of an idea. We could get a photographer and Clooney could be in it! What do you think, Spence?”

“Sure, once Emily stops giving me her paperwork.”

That weekend they went out to the mall with Clooney to get pictures taken. They wore matching sweaters (even Clooney), brought props, and made sure they got the highest quality photos possible.

That Wednesday the pictures came in. Four pictures in a collage style, and when you opened the card it read, “Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from The Morgans.”

But then Spencer realized something.

“Derek, honey, what do they mean by one of twenty?”

Upon further inspection, there were fifty cards in the package.

“DEREK!” Spencer ran from his husband’s office all the way to the break room.

“Hey, hey, hey, baby, calm down. What is it?”

“They’re sending us ONE THOUSAND CHRISTMAS CARDS! What the hell will we do with them?!” There were few things that made Spencer Morgan-Reid curse, and apparently excessive Christmas cards was one of them.

“One thousand? Can’t we call and cancel the order?”

“THEY DON’T DO REFUNDS, DEREK! This is so wasteful! Imagine how many tree-”

“Hey! Why don’t you leave them around the office and town for people to find? It’d be a great way to spread some holiday joy.” Penelope butted in, not wanting to think about the millions of trees they would be hurting.

Over the next few days as the envelopes of cards came in the two spread them around practically everywhere. The coffee shop, Spencer’s favorite library, and even in the director’s office.

Sometimes they had people come up to them in public and gush about how “Oh my god, it’s the Morgan’s!” and it made their hearts swell knowing they brought this much joy to so many people for just a small gesture. Maybe next year they would bring an envelope encore.


End file.
